


im so sorry!

by jesuswchrist



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, F/M, Gen, Pansexual Character, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 1, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, and a way to find out who they are.Some have strings, some have tattoos of the first thing they say to each other. Others, however, have marks of the first time they touch each other. And for Courtney and Damien, they both have a feeling it might be awkward.





	im so sorry!

It was Courtney's first pride parade, and boy was it interesting. There were so many people, but they all shared a common goal. To celebrate who they were.

It was Damien's second pride parade, only he was there just to support his friend, Shayne, who had rotten luck when it came to being accepted by others. Looking around, so many people seemed to be with their soulmates, or at least they had met before. 

Courtney was walking in the Identifying Marks Pride section of the parade, just behind the Red String of Fate Pride section. Damien was also in this section, seeing as Shayne had whatever his soulmate wrote on themselves written on him, and there was no other section to fit that one very well.

But Damien also walked in that section because he had an identifying mark. A rarer one to say the least. One where the part where you and your soulmate first touch is pitch black until you finally do touch, then it becomes colorful, in all shades of pink, yellow, and orange. And Courtney just so happened to have that one too.

"I'm gonna go talk to some of my friends in the RSoF section, but i'll bee right back okay?" Courtney's friend, Olivia asked. Courtney wasn't really listening. She was just having fun and dancing, waving a little pansexual pride flag, but she was also looking around for someone who shared her mark.

"Hey Damien, My soulmate just wrote that they're at home sick. I'm gonna go catch up with some other people with this mark, you hang tight." Shayne said. Damien hit him with a sift 'okay, have fun buddy!" before he left to go talk with the others.

Damien took a sip of his coffee. The atmosphere was so welcoming, he was so lost in it all he could barely believe where he was. He wasn't sure what to do but think to himself _'when is the right time to come out as bi? would now be appropriate?'_ but he knew he had to wait until he had a chance to talk with Shayne about it. Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand, his left hand specifically.

"Olivia look at thi-" Courtney said, grabbing what she believed to be her best friend's hand, but turning around, she found it to be a guy she'd never met before.

"oh my stars! i'm so sorry! I thought my friend was right behind me still i-" saying this, he cut her off in a very specific way-he kissed her. Courtney completely lost all control and suddenly realized what was going on. 

She had found her soulmate. and she was gonna kiss him back.

After that endeavor, Courtney looked at her hand, it was covered from fingertip to the bottom of her palm in color. Soon sheput her hand down, only to have Damien's fingers intertwine with hers. She kissed him again.

"I'm Courtney by the way." She said, laughing.

"I'm Damien, pleasure meeting you. And kissing you." He said, which only made Courtney giggle more.

"I'm glad I met you," Courtney said. "Just thought it'd be a little different. Like slapping you or something..." She said, slightly disappointed.

"Well I'm glad you didn't! Or maybe I wouldn't have kissed you!" He said, starting to laugh.

They had found each other, and they'd never been happier. All they could think was: _so, what's next?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all! i thought this was really cute and i loved writing it.
> 
> i think this is gonna be my only smosh writing week post but who knows! i hope yall liked it!


End file.
